


A Time of Renewal (and Rabbits)

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Or Thildonnet if Square weren't COWARDS, When you're an archer you get a squad I don't make the rules, Why does Sanson's tag look like that we know his last name is Smythe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: A first hatchtide and a family to share it with.
Relationships: Leih Aliapoh & Silvairre & Warrior of Light, Sanson Smyth & Guydelot Thildonet & Warrior of Light
Series: Wondrous Tails Bingo Event [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670677
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Time of Renewal (and Rabbits)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Holiday Traditions
> 
> This actually wasn't my first Hatchingtide but the idea was too cute.

Nijoh’ir stared at the decorations in confusion before he turned to Leih, “uh, not to sound like some confused guy from the woods but what’s with all the eggs?”

Leih gasped with delight and pulled Nijoh’ir to the side, “it’s Hatchingtide?”

“It is what?”

“I know, it’s weird, but listen. This Miqo’te, Jihli Aliapoh had a vision of the twelve returning with brightly colored eggs? Look she has visions and we hide eggs and hunt for them it’s tradition, trust me, please Nijoh’ir, it’s fun, even Silvairre enjoys it though he’ll never admit it.”

Nijoh’ir held up one hand, “whoa there Leih.” He grinned back at her though, her excitement contagious, “you said Jihli Aliapoh arranges all of this? Any relation to you?”

“She’s my cousin, I have to introduce you!” Leih bounced a bit on the balls of her feet, Nijoh’ir’s smile slightly sad.

“I thought you said you were alone, though? That’s why you were gonna join the poachers?”

Leih ducked and waved her hand in his face, “listen, I was… that was a moment of foolishness! My family is here, with the archer’s guild. And with her, even if she only visits once a year. And has visions of brightly colored eggs and stuff. She’s still family.”

“Trust me, I’ve got family that I’d trade for one that has weird visions in a heartbeat,” Nijoh’ir rolled his eyes and shook his head, “I’m not judging Leih, you know we’re family.” He leaned forward to bump his forehead against hers with a soft purr, Leih rubbed her temple back, the two Miqo’tes purred as they gently bumped their heads together.

“She’s not gonna get the wrong idea if you bring me to meet her is she?” Nijoh’ir gave a playful grin and then winked, “that you’ve finally-”

“Nijoh’ir Jesyho you shut up!” Leih tackled him now, the two tumbled to the ground in a laughing pile, wrestling over the grass, mindful of the fences and the rocks outside of the archer’s guild, happy and truly at home with each other.

Which was how Silvairre found them, laughing and playing and mussing each other’s hair, tumbling about like Couerl kittens. The senior guild member coughed loudly, Leih and Nijoh’ir looked up at him, Leih in the middle of pinning Nijoh’ir to the ground so he’d stop trying to steal her archer’s cap.

“Can we help you?” Nijoh’ir asked with a grin as he looked up at Silvairre, his tail flicked playfully behind him as he tilted his head, one ear folded under him.

Silvairre shook his head with a frown, “I do not believe this behavior is at all appropriate for respected members of the archer’s guild.”

“Nonsense, they look like they’re having a grand time!” Guydelot’s voice carried, Nijoh’ir greeted him with a delighted cry, still pinned under Leih as his friend walked up, followed by a worried looking Sanson, but Guydelot smacked Silvairre on the shoulder and laughed.

“It is spring, hatchingtide! A joyous occasion for a bit of wildness and merrymaking and whatever these two are doing.”

“We’re just having fun, but Silvairre wouldn’t know anything about that,” Leih stuck her tongue out at him, “he swears it’s a ‘a frivolous distraction for children and simpletons’ even when an egg was discovered in his weapons chest!”

“I have not the faintest clue how that got in my possessions!” Silvairre yelled and it would’ve been one of the least believable things Nijoh’ir had ever heard if it wasn’t for the fact he wasn’t covering his mouth. Nijoh’ir looked to Leih curiously to see her wink at him.

“Are you planning to let Nijoh’ir up?” Sanson asked curiously, Leih shrugged and dropped onto him so Nijoh’ir grunted under the sudden weight.

“He’s kinda comfortable honestly.”

Guydelot grinned, a playful smirk Nijoh’ir knew all too well, “I know I would not miss the chance to straddle a handsome man like him.”

Sanson made a choking noise while Leih’s widened in shock as she jerked her head to look up at the bard. Silvairre reached up to rub the bridge of his nose with a murmured prayer.

Nijoh’ir almost asked if Sanson still wasn’t putting out but had the prescense of mind to not ask that question when Sanson was standing right there. The poor lancer got enough flack, he didn’t need one of his few friends mocking him for his obvious crush on the bard, if they’d only do something about that. Instead Nijoh’ir looked to Silvairre.

“Guess you’re not coming with us then?”

“Hmm? Silvairre looked down at him in confusion, “what are you talking about Nijoh’ir?”

“Well obviously I was gonna go with Leih, and I’m guessing that Sanson and Guydelot were here to ask if I wanted to come with them, so I guess that’s the four of us. Since this is childish and frivolous and whatever else Leih says you said.”

Silvairre looked to the other Elezen who nodded.

“True brother, chief and I were looking for Nijoh’ir since we figured he’d never done this before and wanted to see if he was gonna come with us. You’re welcome to join of course.”

“Sanson, you were interested in this?” Silvairre looked to where the Captain stood, still not quite at ease despite clearly being not on duty, “truly?”

“I- even I have been known to relax,” Sanson shifted his weight awkwardly and ignored Nijoh’ir muttered comment of “what Guydelot and I make you.” Instead he added, “further, as Guydelot said, this is a spring festival and merriment sometimes goes too far and I wished to ensure he didn’t get into trouble.”

“Oh, is that all, come to ruin my fun?” Guydelot seemed amused though, “or perhaps to learn a thing or two.”

Nijoh’ir could cry for how oblivious the two of them were sometimes. Sanson looked ready to defend himself but Nijoh’ir cut in.

“So, what are Hatchingtide traditions, asides from looking for eggs.”

“Wouldn’t mind if that seeker makes it a tradition to stop by,” Leih mused, ears wiggling, “I think you’d like him Nijoh’ir, he was over by the carpender’s guild last year, doing squats to get ready to hunt for eggs. About our age.”

“Wait.” Nijoh’ir looked at her in surprise, “about our age? Doing squats?”

“Yeah. Red hair, kinda dark skin-”

“M’zhet!”

“You know him?” All four chorused, which shouldn’t be a surprise, Nijoh’ir had a habit of knowing random people, the head of the Black Rabbit traders, a member of the Leatherworker’s guild, the _Elder Seedseerer._ You know, typical, random people. But still, that he happened to know a random Seeker they’d all seen once a year ago.

“Yeah, he’s with the M tribe now, I helped him out, he’s cool!” Nijoh’ir grinned and his unfolded ear wiggled happily, “I can introduce you if you want Leih, if we see him again.”

Guydelot offered a hand, helping first Leih and then Nijoh’ir to their feet, “come on brother, we’ll get you dusted off and then we’ll take you to see Jihli.”

“Yeah, gotta introduce you!”

“And then we’ll help you learn how this all works. It’ll be fun.” Guydelot glanced to Silvairre, “sure you’re not interested?”

Silvairre’s eyes lingered on them before he sighed, “I suppose Sanson could use a hand wrangling the three of you.” His hand drifted to his lips, “and I have nothing better to do.”

Leih and Nijoh’ir shared a look before he bumped his shoulder into Leih, as Guydelot reached over to ruffle his hair back into’s usual mane, tossing a leaf to the side.

“Thanks, Guydelot. Now, let’s go before Silvairre changes his mind!”

Silvairre didn’t have time to object, Leih taking the lead while Nijoh’ir pushed him along, Guydelot and Sanson falling into step to bring up the rear as the group of friends headed off to enjoy the festivities.


End file.
